


Almost / Почти

by Largetni



Category: Xenogears
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largetni/pseuds/Largetni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рахиль шутя называла их верными врагами, Джесси иногда бросал «мой заклятый друг», Исаак не называл это никак, но признавал, что слова «верный» и «заклятый» очень точно описывают их с Джесси отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost / Почти

Молодой человек в маленьких круглых очках на кончике носа шел по улице настолько неспешно, что, казалось, еще чуть медленнее – и он застынет на месте.   
Дом Бланшей неизбежно и неотвратимо приближался.   
\- Что-то ты грустен, приятель, - весело поприветствовал Исаака Джесси, вышедший его встречать. – Нельзя с такой рожей приходить на дружескую пьянку! Давай, сделай лицо поприличней, а то Рахиль увидит, расстроится. А ты ведь не хочешь ее расстраивать?  
С этими словами Джесси скрылся в гостиной, откуда уже доносились голоса других гостей. Исаак промолчал. Смысла отвечать не было, и даже не потому, что уже некому. Джесая знал, на что давить, чтобы сделать больно. Чтобы позлить еще сильнее, как будто мало того, что он уже пригласил его к себе. 

Что можно сказать про людей, которые по жизни – не разлей вода, только не дружба их скрепляет, а вечное соперничество? Рахиль шутя называла их верными врагами, Джесси иногда бросал «мой заклятый друг», Исаак не называл это никак, но признавал, что слова «верный» и «заклятый» очень точно описывают их с Джесси отношения. 

Джесая Бланш был уроженцем первого уровня. Элитой, хотя кто, глядя на вечно взъерошенного, веселого мальчишку, смог бы назвать его именно так? Ну и сам Джесая никогда не считал себя особенным.   
Исаак Штайн родился на втором уровне, и по меркам Соляриса уже одно это делало его ниже по социальному статусу.   
Им было по семь лет, когда они познакомились в парке развлечений на Втором уровне, столкнувшись около тира. Исаак тогда сказал, что Джесси не сможет попасть в пять мишеней подряд, для этого нужно долго тренироваться… Джесси попал. Исаак – нет. Ужасно обидно. Джесси только посмеялся и предложил как-нибудь пострелять вместе, Исаак огрызнулся, но приглашение принял.

С тех пор соперничали они во всем. Исаак не помнил особых побед за собой, но не это было самым важным. Больше всего его из себя выводили совсем не успехи Джесаи, а то, что он совсем не зазнавался и не считал себя кем-то важным. Возможно, было бы куда проще ненавидеть того, кто тебя презирает. А тут вроде даже и не на что обижаться. Разве что только на себя… 

Лет в 15 у Исаака случилась маленькая, но грандиозная для мужчины победа. Подростковый возраст – время гормонов и вечной весны, когда количество сантиметров может оставить в проигравших даже самого главного качка. Идея целиком и полностью принадлежала Джесае, фантазия которого после некоторого количества пива начинала буйствовать, а сам он – жаждать немедленных доказательств своей невероятной крутизны. Правда, в этот раз его ждало горькое разочарование, а Исаака, наоборот, отличное настроение на месяц минимум: как они ни мерялись, Джесси все равно оставался в проигрыше. Впрочем, понятно, что хвастаться перед девушками длиной члена не будешь, не то воспитание, но сам факт заставлял Исаака улыбаться от удовольствия. 

Они вместе поступили в Югенд с почти одинаковыми результатами. Вместе сдавали и вместе заваливали зачеты и экзамены, их постоянно ставили в пару на тренировках. Со стороны, наверное, казалось, что они лучшие друзья: веселый раздолбай Джесая Бланш, душа компаний, настоящая звезда на тренировочных полигонах, меткий стрелок и сдержанный молчаливый Исаак Штайн, больше уделяющий время книгам, но но на роботах почти равный Джесае. Почти. Это ненавистное «почти» преследовало его всю жизнь.   
В первый год Исаак провалил выпускные экзамены. Джесси тоже, правда, Исаак подозревал, что из солидарности. Дальше можно было или пойти на второй год, или… впрочем, вариант «уйти вообще» даже не рассматривался.   
Под конец второго года Джесси по секрету поделился с Исааком, что хочет завалить экзамены еще раз: в Югенде слишком весело, чтобы он просто так отказался от этого и пошел в армию. Исаак понял, что это его шанс раз и навсегда подняться над Джесси хотя бы в глазах окружающих. Но судьба распорядилась иначе.   
После объявления разультатов экзаменов Джесси поблагодарил Исаака за оказанную поддержку и громко сказал, что у него самый верный и преданный друг. Как будто специально. Как будто это такая тонкая продуманная издевка. Если бы веселый и открытый Джесси был хоть раз уличен в тонких издевках. 

Потом появилась она. Ее звали Рахиль Беннетнэш, и она казалась самой прекрасной девушкой на Солярисе. Красивая, умная, с отличными боевыми способностями, королева спаррингов на роботах, с виду – абсолютно неприступная. Естественно, за ней тут же начала ухлестывать половина курса. Правда, когда в дело вмешался Джесси, число ухажеров резко сократилось до двух, самых непримиримых соперников. И сначала дело было даже не в том, что Рахиль так уж безумно нравилась Исааку, но уступить Джесси… Количество драк – врукопашную, на роботах, как придется и чем придется - увеличивалось с каждой неделей. Рахиль сначала смеялась над ними, потом обзывала кретинами, а после особо кровопролитных сражений лечила то одного, то другого. И вот, когда она аккуратно смазывала Исааку рассеченную бровь, что-то внутри него екнуло. И все, Исаак понял, что действительно влюблен в нее. Очень странное чувство – воевать за девушку не из чувства соперничества, а потому что из-за любви к ней. Светло-русые волосы чуть темнее, чем положено коренной солярианке, очаровательные голубые глаза, всегда смотрящие с удивительной теплотой. Смотрящие на Исаака, не на Джесси. Исааку захотелось уткнуться ей в плечо, зарыться в волосы - и чтобы она смотрела на него так всегда. Только на него. 

Исаак предложил ей встречаться на втором свидании. Рахиль странно посмотрела, грустно улыбнулась и сказала: «Я подумаю». Исаак понял, что Джесси успел первым.

Не то чтобы они сильно скрывались. Скорее всего, им просто было не до этого – только убедились, что никого нет и место сходу не просматривается, и… Сначала Исаак, спускавшийся по лестнице, услышал приглушенные стоны. И прошел бы мимо – ничего особенного в этих стонах не было, в смешанном общежитии и не такое услышишь. Но тихое «Ох, Джесс…» пригвоздило его к месту. Не веря, боясь поверить своим ушам, он осторожно перегнулся через перила. В стекле, покрывавшем доску объявлений, которую зачем-то повесили напротив темного закутка под лестницей, отражалось то, что он так боялся увидеть последние недели. Рахиль и Джесая целовались, страстно и безудержно, одна рука Джесси была под рубашкой девушки, то лаская, то тиская грудь Рахиль, вторая зарылась в ее волосы. Исаак распрямился, быстро спустился с лестницы и пошел прочь, нарочито громко стуча каблуками.   
В тот вечер он впервые в жизни сделал сразу две вещи: напился до беспамятства и отдал всю стипендию в каком-то борделе на втором уровне за час обслуживания.   
И не в последний раз.  
И когда в его руках извивалась очередная Эшли, Джуди или Фанси, он думал только о ней. И о нем. О том, что, возможно, в этот самый момент, вот точно так же он сжимает бедра Рахиль, входит в нее, а она стонет, зовя его по имени. Крича его имя. Самое нанавистное имя на свете. Обычно от этих мыслей он распалялся еще сильнее, убыстряя темп, и стоны бедной Фанси или Джуди начинали граничить с жалобными криками. Исаак редко бывал нежен со своими любовницами, будучи при этом совершенно неизобретательным в сексе. В борделях второго уровня за ним закрепилось прозвище «пришел-оттрахал-ушел». Хотя платил он щедро, так что мало кто отказывался его обслужить. 

А через пару месяцев стало известно, что Рахиль беременна и что ей придется уйти из Югенда. Посреди обучения, перспективной студентке, отличной боевой единице… Ладно, Исаак просто понимал, что за этим последует и что Рахиль он потерял навсегда. Это было… больно. Боль его обычно трансформировалась в злость, сейчас она переросла в холодную ярость.   
Он поймал Джесси после занятий, затащил в тот самый закуток под лестницей и... Что было дальше, помнилось смутно, как в тумане. Кажется, он бил Джесаю, а тот даже не сопротивлялся. Кажется, он орал ему в лицо что-то вроде: «Ты лишил ее будущего, сука!» Кажется, их пытались растащить, но получилось только после того, как окатили водой.   
\- Надо уметь проигрывать, - очень тихо прошептал Джесси, шмыгая разбитым носом и сплевывая кровь на пол, залитый водой. Крови было на удивление много, Исаак не понимал, откуда ее столько. Не из разбитого же носа… Джесси помогли подняться, повели в медчасть. Он почему-то прихрамывал и не мог распрямиться.  
\- Мда, не хотел бы я попасться тебе под горячую руку, - сказал Вэлли, их одногруппник. – Ты ему два ребра сломал, там открытый перелом. А на тренировках он вроде посильнее обычно…  
\- Давай ты просто заткнешься? – предложил Исаак, посмотрев на Вэлли. Исаак знал что его взгляд, тяжелый и неприятный, не смягчали даже очки. – А то моя рука все еще достаточно горяча.  
Вэлли, слава богу, заткнулся.

В тот год Рахиль и Джесси ушли из Югенда. Им выделили домик на территории школы, хороший просторный двухэтажный домик, в котором они и сыграли свадьбу. У них родился сын, Билли Бланш, удивительно похожий на мать. Исаак навещал их, стараясь подгадать время, когда Джесси будет на работе – семью-то надо обеспечивать, будь ты хоть трижды с первого уровня. Конечно, родители помогали, но отношение их к такому браку было вполне очевидным.   
Исааку нравилось там бывать: это был дом Рахиль, дом единственной любви всей его жизни. Дом пах ею, он был похож на нее, как сын. Исааку нравилось просто сидеть и смотреть, как она хлопочет на кухне или возится с Билли. Иногда она спрашивала, как он поживает, тогда он рассказывал, что заинтересовался церковью и думает, не пойти ли после Югенда (однажды ему удастся выпуститься) в Этос. Рахиль улыбалась и смотрела на него с теплотой, как когда-то давно. Но мысль о том, что точно так же она смотрит на Джесси, не покидала Исаака. Тогда он уходил и шел, по обыкновению, в бордель, где на него никто так не смотрел, но и не преследовали призраки несбывшихся желаний. Только желания сиюминутные.   
И Исаак предавался им со всей нерастраченной страстью, закрывая глаза и представляя Рахиль, то, как он входил бы в нее, как она кричала бы под ним, извиваясь, как вот так же царапала бы его спину, как ласкала бы его член, а он… А он бы обнимал, целовал бы ее груди… Но глаза приходилось открывать, и рядом с ним была какая-нибудь смуглокожая рыжая девица с Третьего уровня. 

Воспоминания пронеслись перед внутренним взором Исаака, оставив горечь. Но его ждали там, в гостиной, его ждали Рахиль и Джесси, вечное напоминание о его неудачах. Но ради Рахиль он готов потерпеть. Ради Рахиль он был готов терпеть бесконечно долго.   
И однажды… Однажды он отомстит Джесае за все. 

***  
Джесая Бланш покинул Солярис вместе с семьей и обустроился на поверхности. У них с Рахиль родилась дочь Примера. Спустя некоторое время Джесая покинул дом. 

Рахиль Бланш была убита мутантами на глазах у детей. Билли и Примера остались, по сути, сиротами. Примера перестала разговаривать.

Исаак Штайн, взявшийся после смерти Рахиль опекать Билли и Примеру, был убит Билли, его друзьями и его отцом после того, как выяснилось, что именно Исаак был причиной смерти Рахиль, подослав к их дому мутантов.


End file.
